New Mommy and Revenge?
by Neddie24Surviver
Summary: This takes place after Gru and Lucy's wedding. What would happen if one of Gru's enemy's returned and kidnapped Margo. What does he plan to do with her and why does he want revenge on Gru? Rated T to be safe. The other Genre is Hurt/Comfort
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Okay people sorry I've been missing for like ever but I saw the new Despicable Me movie and OMG! Laugh out loud funny. This story is in Margo's P.O.V and there is NO Antonio.**

_Chapter 1: New Mommy and Revenge?_

"I'M SOOO HAPPY!" I heard Agnes yell as I rolled my eyes laughing slightly at my little sister's actions.

I was still slightly hurt about what happened with Antonio but I shook my head to get the thought out of my head. Lucy; my new mom, walked up to me and asked me if I wanted to dance with her. I notice a figure out of the corner of my eye talking to Gru's mother but I just put it out of my mind and focused back on what Lucy had asked me.

"I'd like that Mom." I say as Lucy smiles and pickes me up and twirls me around, then sets me back down and we begin dancing.

(After the party: Gru and Lucy's house)

"Okay gurls Dr. Nefario vill vwatch you as Lucy and I go on our Hoonnneymoon!" Gru said as he did a little dance (causing me to fall on the ground laughing).

"Dad your killin me!" I shout in-between fits of laughter causing Gru and Lucy to smile a little.

Unknown to all of us but that would be the last time I would see my family...for a while that is.

(That Night: After everyone is tucked in and sleeping)

I hear the creek of a door opening and closing silently behind whoever had opened the door. I just ignored it thinking it was Agnes just going to get Gru to calm her from her crazy unicorn dreams. I was shaken awake by someone's hand covering my mouth and dragging me out of the room,

**Me: Sorry this is such a short chapter but it's sort of like a Prolouge.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Thank's too all who reviewed last chapter. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as you enjoyed the prolouge. About half way through the chapter it will change to Lucy's P.O.V.**

**Margo (Disclaimer): Neddie24Surviver does not own Despicable Me.**

_Chapter 2: Help! I've been Kidnapped! _

When I opened my eyes I couldn't see anything. I also felt the bounce of a car, my wrist's are handcuffed behind my back

'Okay so I'm in a car...but who took me?' I think as I try and call out to whoever's driving the car but I found that I had a hankerchief over my mouth.

(A few hours later)

I feel the car jerk to a stop causing me to roll and hit my head off the front of the person's car. I heard footsteps and soon the trunk lid opened and I saw...Vector!? He grabbes my arm and drags me out of the trunk and towards a small shack. I see that it's about Midnight.

"LET GO!" I scream even though it comes out muffled.

"Margo Margo Margo. Who's in charge here." Vector says as he tightens his grip on my arm causing me to flinch a little.

Vector pushes me into the shack, my head hits the ground...hard causing black spots to obscure my vision. Vector walks in after me kicking me in the stomach. I groan in pain and roll away from him but Vector grabs my ponytail and drags me down the hall.

"Why are you d-doing this?" I ask my voice trembling in fear.

"I'm taking my revenge on Gru out on his new family." Vector says glaring at me.

Vector opens a door after unchaining my wrists and grabbing my arm. Vector pushes me in the room and starts beating me to a bloody pulp.

(The Next Day)

I wake up with a pain in my head and body, I don't know where Vector went but I don't want to stay around to find out. I try and stand up only to find myself chained to the foot of the bed. I struggle and try to get out of the chains off me when the door creaks open.

"Oh so your awake Princess. Are you ready to see your family." Vector unchained the chains and grabbed my hand dragging me out of the bedroom and into another room with a giant screen in the center of the room with a bunch of mini screens surrounding it.

(With Gru and Lucy; Lucy's P.O.V)

I heard Gru's laptop bing as a video message appeared wanting an answer.

"Gru someone's trying to video message you."

Gru ran to his laptop probably thinking it was Dr. Nefarion checking in but what he saw made his heart nearly stop.

_**Margo: *struggles* LET ME GO VECTOR! GET OFF!**_

_**Vector: SHUT UP! *smack's Margo***_

_**Margo: *falls to the ground***_

_**Vector: *laughs and notices camera* Oh hello Gru. As you can tell I have your eldest daughter, if you want her back alive then bring me One Million dollars by the end of the year.**_

And with that the screen went black.

**Me: Hope you guy's liked this chapter I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as I can.**

**Margo: Bye guys!**


	3. Not a chapter

**Me: Okay guy's this isn't a new chapter but I need two OC's for the story. I need one girl and one boy, and this is what you need if you want to participate...**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Apeearance:**

**Hair Color:**

**Eye Color:**

**Friends:**

**Enemies:**

**Where they live:**

**How they got there:**

**History:**

**Thank's guys.**


	4. OC selection

**Me: Okay this is not a chapter but it does explain what OC's I picked. Sooooo sorry If your OC wasn't picked and I expaned the theme a little I now have two girls and one guy.**

**PopsShows23:**

**Name: Nicole Anders**

**Age: 16**

**Appearance: Green T-shirt, Blue Jeans, and Wears Glasses**

**Hair Color: Brown**

**Eye Color: Hazel**

**Friends: Margo, Edith, Agnes**

**Enemies: Miss Hattie and Vector**

**Where she lives: Miss Hattie's home for Girls**

**How she got there: Her Parents were killled in a car accident**

**History: Her cousins are Margo, Edith and Agnes**

** 1:**

**Name: Billy Arratoon**

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Appearance: he wears a green unbuttoned hooded jacket, blue polo t-shirt, jeans and a grey hat.

Hair colour: brown

Eye colour; blue

Friends: Margo, Edith and Agnes

Enemies: Miss Hattie, Vector and Gru (at first)

Where he lives: the orphanage

How he got to be there: parents killed in a fire

History: Older brother to Margo, Edith and Agnes. One day, they're house was set in fire, Killing their parents and resulting in them being sent to different orphanages. Eventually, Billy escapes and goes to look for his sisters. However, upon spotting them in a newspaper article with Gru, he believes that Gru kidnapped them (knowing that he used to be a villain) and vows to rescue his sisters. He is very close to Edith, whose attitude of arrogance and defiance is because she's separated from her brother

**Ellamina:**

**Name: Mia Ford**

Gender: Girl

Age: Around Margo's age, you can decide

Appearance: white tank top with yellow vest, orange skirt and brown boots.

Hair Color: Blonde

Eye Color: Blue

Friends: Unknown

Enemies: Vector (he's part of her past)

Where they live: -I don't actually know, so you can decide-

How they got there: She's looking for Vector

History: Most of it is unknown, but she kinda wants revenge on Vector because he killed her one and only sister when she was younger

**Hope you guys enjoyed this.**


	5. Chapter 5

Me:** sorry about not updating yesterday but I couldn't think of anything to update so here's the next chapter from my iPhone.**

**Gru (disclaimer): Neddie24Survive does not own anything.**

_Chapter 3: Adoption of an unknown brother_

_(Billy's P.O.V)_

I watched my sisters get adopted without them knowing I was around. Honestly it was the hardest thig keeping them in the dark that I was there long lost older brother. I couldn't help the feeling of dread when I saw them walk out with that dentist guy. Something about him didn't fit right with me.

"Billy someone's here to adopt you, heaven knows why." I heard Miss Hattie sneer as I ran to my room with a giant smile on my face.

(In Miss Hattie's office)

"Why on earth would you want to adopt him Mr. Gru...he's nothing but trouble." It was the man that had kidnapped my sisters.

"The reason I want to adopt him Miss Hattie is because my girls were telling me about a boy that looked just like him. What's his name again?" Gru said as I walked in the room with a large scowl on my face.

"His name is Billy, Billy Archer." Miss Hattie said.

"It's Arraton." I mumble the scowl growing on my face as Gru took my stuff and we walked out to his tank like thing.

"We'll let's get you home Billy" Gru tried to pat my shoulder but I just pushed him away and walked into the car and slumped down in my seat crossing my arms over my chest. Mr. Gru tried to make small talk with me but I just blew him off. I wasnt going to trust him just because he adopted me to be with my family.

(later that night: Gru's house)

_(Edith's P.O.V)_

I was getting ready for bed when I heard Dad's tank pull into the driveway. Thinking he found Margo I ran down the stairs followed closely by Mom and Agnes. What I saw when Mr. Gru opened that door was even better.

"BILLY!" I hear Agnes shout as she jumps in his open arms a smile gracing her child like face.

"Hey squirt." Billy said ruffling Agnes's hair a small smile on his face.

Billy Arraton was standing in our house next to a very shocked Dad. I looked at Dad with a small smile on my face as he turned to look at me.

"Who is this boy, it's the first time he's shone emotion in ze car he would not talk to me."

I laugh, classic Billy. Mr. Gru watches us for a few minutes before telling us it was time for bed.

"Awwwww." Agnes and I say as Billy gives Dad a death glare. If looks could kill then Dad would be dead two times over.

**Me: hope you guys liked this chapter, it was a little longer than the others.**

**Gru: Please Review**


End file.
